Powers OF Necessity
by TruKido
Summary: New Power rangers? that's been done before, but not like this. PS. ever wanted to be a power ranger? here's your chance. Inspired by "Teenagers with Attitude"
1. Casting Call

Hiya! My first power rangers fanfic. ever. I'm not sure if i should feel proud, or not.

Anywho: I do not own Power Rangers. I believe Disney owns it. Actually, I'm quite sure. The only reason i'm not 100 positive is because I have yet to see a power ranger episode in which one of the rangers mother dies. Which happens in all Disney movies.

* * *

At times of great peril, there is an omnipresent voice to tell you about some epic prologue and a wicked awesome prophesy, foretelling the rise of an evil, the likes of which have never been seen before, and that a group of humans, usually teenagers, will be given powers to rise up and stop the evil.

Well, this was nothing like that.

Sure, as it turned out, it was a time of great peril. But there was on Voice to tell anyone about it. There was no ancient battle, no prophesy.

There was just us, a bunch of good for nothing teenagers who didn't believe, and one man who never gave up on us, even when the rest of the world did.

It's too bad we didn't realize that before. . .

* * *

Hey hey hey!

So, this idea has been floating around for a while now, in my head.

"Teenagers with attitude"? No offence to the original rangers, but . . . that wasn't attitude.

So, now I'm on the lookout for actual teenagers to use. I've got two, and I need 5 more.

Are you ready?

Here are my characters:

**Name:** Cassandra Steel AKA Ebony

**Physical Description:** Black hair, brown eyes. 5 feet seven inches. Runners figure. She's 17

**Personality:** Cassie's a dark and brooding teenager. She's very pessimistic. Always thinks about the worst possible outcome. Tends to voice these thoughts, just to get people riled up. She loves to pick fights, but she'll never through the first punch. She grew up in a group home with her twin. As a result, she has an intense dislike of physical contact and crowds. She's got personal space issues, and enjoys a lot of alone time. She's also very self entertaining, and has no patience for people who need others to entertain them. In an emotional since, Cassie's never really grown up.

**Likes:** Music, Movies, and Books, reading, strategy games, playing games with her sister, spending time with her sister, quiet, writing poetry, collecting things, and being by herself.

**Dislikes:** crowds, people, loud people, unnecessary physical contact, school, authority figures, liars, and children.

**History:** Orphaned at a young age, Cassie and her older twin sister grew up in a group home. They shared a room with three other girls. This caused Cassie to develop many social issues stemming from being around multiple people. She never really got over the sudden death of their mother, and clings desperately to the only family she's got. Cassie is also very selfish and does not share with anyone but her sister. While in the home, a physiologist suggested martial arts as a way to channel emotions, and both her and her sister took it up at age 8.

**Color/power:** Cassie is the black Shadow ranger. While wearing the suit, she can manipulate and control shadows, even blend into them.

**Pairing (if wanted):** this may not even come up, but if it does, Dustin.  
(Please keep in mind when filling this one out. I may not make pairings)

So, if you want to be a power ranger, simply fill in the above form. Add anything you want.  
if you've got a great idea for Zords, go for it. If you've got a great plot idea, but can't seem to write it. Go for it. If your characters gay(I actually want to see one of these) go for it. The colors you can choose from are: **RED**, **YELLOW**, **PINK**, **GREEN**, or **BLUE**. All you need to do is convince me to use you character. Simple as that.

As the author I maintain the right to disregard your character if S/he's too Mary/Gary-sue ish. I also get the right to change your color, if I think someone's better suited for a different color/power. And I do want a slash pairing in here somewhere. If no one accommodates me with a gay ranger, I will create one. beware!

Alright. Ready?

PS. I have not seen Power rangers in Space. I know of all the other rangers besides that seires. I've watched MMPR, PRZeo PRTurbo, PRTF, PRNS and I'm working my way through PRMF and PRSPD. this will probably take place a year or two after PRNS, unless you can convince me otherwise.

Good Luck.

. . . . UPDATE: cuz I'm stupid. Thanks to a smart reviewer you know who you are I relized i didn't tell you where to send the info.  
Email it to me, at blackfury13 Hotmail dot com. sorry


	2. First Days

Hey everyone. This is the first chapter, sorry if its so short, but it's taken me forever to write one i actually like, and If i write any more, I think I'll ruin it.

I don't own Power rangers, see my first chapter if your wondering why I'm not sure who does on it. (but it's definitely not me, or there would be more than subtex)

Betas:cmar_wingnut from PrSlash on LJ and my Best friend Jess(no relation to the Jessica in this Story)

Here are the Chars I've chosen:  
WARNING I've changed some things about the char to help with flow. Nothing major, but, oh, well, you'll see, and probably yell at me if you don't like it

Name: Cassandra Steel AKA Ebony

Physical Description: Black hair, brown eyes. 5 feet seven inches. Runners figure. She's 17

Personality: Cassie's a dark and brooding teenager. She's very pessimistic. Always thinks about the worst possible outcome. Tends to voice these thoughts, just to get people riled up. She loves to pick fights, but she'll never through the first punch. She grew up in a group home with her twin. As a result, she has an intense dislike of physical contact and crowds. She's got personal space issues, and enjoys a lot of alone time. She's also very self entertaining, and has no patience for people who need others to entertain them. In an emotional since, Cassie's never really grown up.

Likes: Music, Movies, and Books, reading, strategy games, playing games with her sister, spending time with her sister, quiet, writing poetry, collecting things, and being by herself.

Dislikes: crowds, people, loud people, unnecessary physical contact, school, authority figures, liars, and children.

History: Orphaned at a young age, Cassie and her older twin sister grew up in a group home. They shared a room with three other girls. This caused Cassie to develop many social issues stemming from being around multiple people. She never really got over the sudden death of their mother, and clings desperately to the only family she's got. Cassie is also very selfish and does not share with anyone but her sister. While in the home, a physiologist suggested martial arts as a way to channel emotions, and both her and her sister took it up at age 8.

Color/power: Cassie is the black Shadow ranger. While wearing the suit, she can manipulate and control shadows, even blend into them.

Pairing (if wanted): this may not even come up, but if it does, Dustin.

**Name:** Sierra Adair AKA Terra

**  
Physical Description:** brown hair, light green eyes. About 5'4", slim figure. She's 16.

**  
Personality:** Sierra is a relatively bubbly teenager. She is very outgoing and tries looks on the bright side of things. Whenever someone feels bad about something, she's always there to lend a helping hand in any way that she can. She grew up with her grandparents after he own parents passed away when she was quite young. Her grandmother taught her how to see the good in the world and in other people. But, if you get her mad, look out. She will attack anyone who gets in her way or in the way of her friends. She is sometimes emotionally unstable; one minute she'll be all sunshine and buttercups and the next she'll be fuming with rage about anything that steps in her path. She has an extreme temper sometimes. She also likes to draw.

**Likes:** Fun, meditating, peace, music, other people, gossip, boys, acting, drawing, animals.

**  
Dislikes:** being angry (though can't help it sometimes), obnoxious people, rudeness, sometimes the dark, being alone.  
**  
History:** At the age of 4, Sierra's parents died, leaving her in the care of her grandparents. She never spoke much until the age of 8, when her grandmother started talking to her about what her parents were like. At her grandparents' house, she shares a room with 1 dog and 2 cats. At age 12, she took up dancing as a way to keep her temper down to a minimum. She is kind, helpful, and sometimes gets on the nerves of her team mates (especially Cassie).

**  
Color/power: **Sierra is the Yellow power ranger. While wearing her suit, she can manipulate rocks, dirt, dust, and sand. *author edit*  
**  
pairing (if wanted):** no pairing

NAME: Freyja Danvers *author edit* AKA Nova

Physical Description: Dark brown curly hair, golden brown eyes. 5 feet 4  
inches. Normal Build for the sports she does. She's 18

Personality: Freyja is one of the guys without ever having been in a  
relationship with one. She has so many walls up because of her stepfather and  
is oblivious to flirtatious people because of it (not on purpose though, she  
just doesn't notice). She loves comic books and videogames and would most  
likely be considered a child. On the other hand she is (head) strong,  
confident, a leader and a smart **. She'd rather shoot first and ask  
questions later, or kick butt and take names. She's realistic and has trouble seeing the good in many things. She'd rather be alone than with someone  
else at times. She's extremely creative and once you get to know her she's  
fun, outgoing and daring.

Likes: Music, Movies, Comic Books, first person shooters, sparring, relaxing,  
fast cars, kids and drawing

Dislikes: water, crowds, waiting, talking to people, physical contact, rules,  
talking on the phone, documentaries, loud noises that aren't music and  
people staring

History: She's had a loving family but no father. Her dad walked out on her  
and her mom at the age of 2 and she remembers nothing about him. She keeps a  
picture of him though. Her mother and she were like best friends but all of  
that changed when her mom had another kid. With a little sister in the picture  
her and her mom grew apart and her little sister's dad came into the picture.  
At the age of fifteen her stepdad began harassing her in more ways than one.  
Her name is Norse *author edit*, but she is not, a very close friend of the family named  
her.

Color/power: Freyja would be the red ranger because I think a season needs a  
female red. Anyway, in ranger form she controls fire

Sports (if needed): Snowboarding, Jōdō, Archery, Street  
Racing (only for a few months), Mountain boarding and Hiking

Pairing (if wanted): Hunter(1)

**Name:** Jessica Lee AKA Sera

**Physical Description:** Dark brown hair, dark green *author edit* eyes. Five feet six inches. Petite, but strong. Has scars down her arms from cutting herself.

**Personality:** Jess isn't one to say much at first, especially around strangers. She likes to keep her emotions hidden from other people and rather help them first. She's kind and gentle, but she's got her own incredibly selfish moments, even though they don't show all that often. She likes to study people and their behavior from a distance, and rarely participates in social causes. She often seems to be in her own world, which may cause some people to think of her as weird and stay away from her. She is bi, and many people shun her for that, as she's then 'not normal' as they say.

**Likes:** Writing, music, dancing, gymnastics. Also very much into physical contact when needed.

**Dislikes:** School, loud sounds, too big crowds.

**History:** Jess' parents divorced when she was only four, and she lived with her mom. They moved around a lot, and she never had much time to get any friends. Her dance teacher suggested martial arts, as she thought it might be something Jessica would like. Jessica started taking a couple of courses, and it worked, also boosting her confidence. She always kept calm around others, but alone she went for drastic solutions.

**Color/power:** Green. As the green ranger, Jessica can manipulate and control plants *author edit*

**Pairing (if wanted): ** Tori.

I want to be a ranger!

Name: Gwen Hanson AKA Sora

Physical Description: Shoulder length dirty blond hair with light blond high  
lights, blue eyes. Her height is 4'10. And she's 17.

Personality: Gwen is a book worm, she's real shy around new people and likes  
to keep to herself around new people. She maybe small for her age but she can  
have a loud voice when she wants to use it. She's also very sensitive, and  
cares deeply for her friends.

Likes: Books, family movies, reading, singing to her music when no one's  
around, writing and collecting favorite items.

Dislikes: Really big crowds, loud people and people who have to put a curse  
word in every sentence. (She doesn't mind if there's just one curse word in a  
sentence)

History: Gwen lives with her uncle who's her God father and her aunt, and two  
younger cousins one is 11, and the other is 9. Gwen has a black and white  
kitten who has a pink collar and tags. Gwen fell off a horse when she was 16  
and had memory loss for a whole week, and her left arm broken.

Color/Power: She is the Pink ranger *author edit* in the suit, Gwen has control over the air.

Pairing: Hunter (2)

My note: I'd like this to start at the beginning of the school year. I'm  
sorry I didn't e-mail you about this info. Name: Steward Peterson a.k.a Stewie AKA Rain  
Physical Description:Blone hair, blue eyes, six feet and two inches tall. He  
has a dancer's build. He's 16 1/2  
Personality: Stewart is a bright and bubbly personality. He always sees the  
silver lining in a raincloud. He's very calm and laidback. He loves physical  
contact and crowds. He's gay. He's not the stereotype of gay men. He's more  
like Will from Will and Grace. He's very hyperactive.  
Likes:Art,cute guys, and the latest fashions.

Dislikes: Gothic people, quiet times, being by himself, and fools.

History: Steward was disowned by his very religious parents when he came  
out to them as gay. He was sent to a dojo to learn to be a real man in the  
words of his homophobic father. In spite of this Stewie still loves his  
parents and wishes that they would accept him for who he is.  
Color/Power: Stewie is the Blue Ranger. In the suit he can control  
water and can even blend into it. He also can teleport using any nearby water source.

Name: Shaylin Steel AKA Ivory

Physical Description: light brown hair, brown eyes. 5 feet 5 inches. Dancers figure. She's 17

Personality: Shaylins the more responsible of the twins. She's rather motherly. Very nice, always trying to make friends. Optimistic. She thrives in places where there are people, but does like to be alone some times. Shay likes to avoid confrontation and find peaceful approaches to things, so many people mistake her for a push over. But, she's as aggressive as her sister when she wants to be. Growing up in a group home, Shay became used to the presence of other people so much, that it's nearly impossible for her to sleep in her own room, unless she leaves the light on.

Likes: Music, Movies, and Books, reading, strategy games, playing games with her sister, spending time with her sister, people, friends, helping out

Dislikes: school, authority figures, liars, shallow people, being alone to often

History: Orphaned at a young age, Shaylin and her younger twin sister grew up in a group home. They shared a room with three other girls. This caused Shay to become very comfortable with people, but made it difficult to fall asleep by herself, because she's so used to other people being there. It made her feel safe. Shaylin took over the role as mother for Cassie a few months after their mother died, when it became clear to her that Cassie wasn't coping well. When their psychiatrist recommended martial arts as a way for Cassie to vent, Shaylin immediately thought it was a bad idea, and tagged along. But Martial arts taught her a little discipline, and Shaylin enjoyed it. She also took Dancing lessons on the side, to help her get into shape.

Color/power: Cassie is the White ranger. While wearing the suit, she can manipulate and control Light, even create illusions.

Pairing (if wanted): Lucas from Time force.

So, when you become a Power Ranger, it's supposed to be like, really cool, right? Well, cool after you get over the spandex part. I mean, you're guaranteed to get cool powers, giant robots, and instant world fame.

But… what if you never wanted that? What if you just wanted to be a normal, everyday person, because God knows how hard high school is without super evil bad guys trying to take over/destroy the world.

Well, that's us. Or, that _was_ us. We didn't want to be power rangers. Hell, we barely knew each other when it happened. How did it happen? Well, the day started out just like any other school day…

"Cassandra E. Steel," a teacher called out monotonously, as a pale girl in the back of the class half heartedly raised her hand. She was so pale that she looked sick, but that was only because she was currently a poster child for Hot Topic's blackest clothing dye.  
"Here," she muttered, not really caring whether the teacher heard it or not. She was only saying it because half the class already had.

"Shaylin I. Steel." The girl sitting next to Cassandra, who was a bit more tan and looked even darker because she was dressed in white, raised her hand and answered in a stronger voice than her sister had.  
"Oh, God," Cassie muttered, "It is way too early to be that loud." Her sister shushed her, and the morning continued..

It was the first day of the twin's last year of high school. They were seniors, and _so_ out of there as soon as the mandatory 180 days were up; Shaylin to be a psychologist, and Cassandra to be… well, she didn't know yet.  
Cassandra coasted through most of her classes, only waking up for things she liked, a.k.a. poetry and philosophy. Unfortunately, poetry was her first class and philosophy was her last.

Philosophy was not a large class. It had started out as a detention hall, where the teacher would start asking questions. It was only kept around as a threat and an elective. People who didn't like in-depth concept discussions would then tend to shy away from detention; excellent deterrent. Aside from Cassandra and Shaylin, there were five other people, which was good for Cass because she hated crowds. That was another reason why school equated to hell in her opinion.

"I'm Sierra," a slightly Asian looking girl said. And while Cass winced on the inside upon noting this, the girl was wearing a bright yellow sundress. She was also very short and way too cheery. "I'm a freshman. This school is _so_ cool; much cooler than my last school. Are you a freshman?" she directed towards Cassandra, who then turned to glare at the girl.

"Go away," she said, and was hit by her sister because of it. If you asked Cassie, she would have told you it was worth it.

"Please," Shaylin said, "Ignore my sister, she's a jerk." Cassie grunted in agreement, and put her head down on the desk, but not before checking her watch. The teacher was late. On the first day. Cool. "I'm Shaylin, but you can call me Shay. And this is Cassie, my sister," she explained, poking Cassie. "We're Seniors."  
The girl blushed. "Oh! That's _so_ cool. But, like, am I embarrassing you, like, because I'm a freshman and all? 'Cause I totally didn't mean it."  
"Go away?" Cassie tried again, with as much success as before.  
"That's Stewie," Sierra said, pointing to a smartly dressed man sitting next to a desk with a yellow handbag on it. "He's a freshman, too." She then turned and pointed to another girl, as tan as Shaylin, if not more. "Her name's Frayja. Isn't that cool? She's a senior like you guys. And her name's Jessica," she pointed to another girl who seemed to be trying to communicate telepathically with the window. "And that's Gwen," she pointed to a girl in the front corner of the room, nose deep in a book.  
"You've been busy," Shay muttered, smiling at the younger girl. Sierra shrugged.

"I just like people. And besides, I was the first one here. My last class is across the hall," she said, pointing to it.  
"Teacher's late," Cassie said loudly, blatantly interrupting her sister's conversation. "Why don't you go and find out who it is, Freshmen?" The girl blinked at Cassie, who just stared back at her. You see, in intimidation, one has to stay focused. Blinking ruined the effect. As well as sisters, she noted when Shaylin hit her again.  
"Play nice or go home," Shaylin hissed at her, frowning in disapproval.  
"Oh, God, please can I go home?"

"Where's the teacher?" the only male in the room asked. Freshmen must get jumpy easily.  
"We're hiding him from you," Cassie snapped at him. "Seriously, how should we know?" He raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at her.  
"There was no need to snap at him," the girl next to the window said. "He was asking an honest question." Sierra frowned at Cassie, and then turned to the others.

"Just ignore her, I think," she decided. "It seems like the best idea." The tan girl in red giggled slightly. Cassie growled darkly at the sunny girl.  
"There will be so much pain when I get done with all of you…" Cassie muttered. Shaylin snorted.

"This is a good sign," she announced, patting her sister on the shoulder. "She only threatens the lives of people she likes."  
"But I don't like them," Cassie said. "Really, I don't."  
"Why don't you like us?" Sierra asked, popping up in front of Cassie, making the paler girl jerk back.  
"Yeah, you don't even know us," Jessica added. Cassie glanced between the two girls and her sister.

"This tag team shit is so unfair," she declared. "I'm going to sit next to her," she pointed to Freyja. "She hasn't said anything bad about me yet." And Cassie got up to sit next to Freyja, much to the tan girl's surprise. "Hi, I'm Cassie. Our whole year will go a lot smother if _we_," Cassie said, pointing to herself and the other girl, "Don't talk to each other."

"Well, this seems to be going well," a voice said from the doorway, drawing everyone's attention.  
"Mr. Ballard," Shaylin called happily, "You're late."  
"No, I'm not," he said, walking into the classroom and sitting on top of his desk. "I was conducting an experiment."  
"On what?" Stewie asked.  
"Social interaction between totally different people," Mr. Ballard said. "Welcome to philosophy, kids. I have two things to tell you," and he held up a hand. "One, this is not your normal class. There will be no homework, but I guarantee that my class will take up more of your time than any others," he smirked slightly. "And two, nothing is off limits. Shaylin is a student counselor, which, you should note, is a lot different than a school counselor. We will talk about anything and everything I feel like, and if you can't handle what's going on, Shaylin can talk to you. Hell, she'll probably take notes for you, too." Jessica raised her hand, and Mr. Ballard nodded at her.

"How is Shaylin different from a school counselor?"  
"A good question, Miss… Lee," he answered, and then nodded in Shaylin's direction. "A student counselor is a counselor that's a student. This means that she isn't bound by patient-client confidentiality, _but_, this also means that she is under no contract to report to anyone if there's a serious problem. And now, Cassie, will you please explain to me why it is that you and Miss Danvers will not be talking to each other for the rest of the year?" he asked. "Isn't it too early for you to be making enemies?"  
"The rest of them were making fun of me," Cassie said. "This one," she tilted her head towards Freyja, "Didn't. Process of elimination. She's better to be around because she's quieter." Mr. Ballard nodded.

"If you wanted quieter, then why didn't you sit next to Gwen?" The bookworm looked up sheepishly from her book, and turned to face the conversation.  
"Too pink," Cassie concluded after surveying the girl. "I hate pink." The girl looked down again. Everyone shot Cassie a dirty look. "What?"  
"Anyway," Mr. Ballard said, calling the class's attention again. "Because it's the first day of school, and it seems like you all know each other pretty well, I'll give you something to think about and discuss for tomorrow's class."  
"I thought you said there wasn't going to be homework," Freyja spoke up.  
"Yes, well, you don't _have_ to think about and discuss the quote, or saying, or proverb, or whatever it is that I give you," the teacher said, "But, you will look kind of silly tomorrow when Shaylin and Cassandra are having a full blown argument, and you're arguing for a side that you don't even understand, but you know you have to win, so you do it anyway."  
"You act as if Shaylin and Cassandra are as always on the opposite sides," Sierra said. "If they're sisters-"  
"These two couldn't be any more different," Mr. Ballard said. "However, they're still similar, and that's why most of our discussions turn into arguments. If you're smart, you'll bring popcorn. Now, like I was saying, think on this: can you describe your life in a six word sentence?" He let that sink in for a moment, knowing there was no way that his students couldn't be thinking. "Class dismissed."

* * *

OKay! done. Second chapter in the works. I've got to figure out eight different sentences.  
if you don't like what I've done with your Char, please tell me, or your going to have to deal.  
thanks bunches, and remember to review!


End file.
